Geliebte Venus
by Araliay
Summary: Wieder einmal ist ein böser Schurke unterwegs, der Liebe unter der Bevölkerung sähen will. Werden unsere Helden dieser Grauenvollen Gefahr wiederstehen oder ihr erliegen?
1. Liebe

**Vorwort**

Habt ihr euch auch schon mal gefragt wie viele Geschichten es da draußen gibt, in der eine Waffe/Pflanze/Serum oder was weiß ich, dafür benutzt wird unsere Geliebten Helden eine Runde in die Lacken hüpfen zu lassen? Ziemlich viele.

Irgendwann bin ich an einem Tag über so viele gestolpert, das ich einfach nicht mehr konnte. Also dachte ich bei mir, nimm das ganze doch mal auf die Schippe und zwar ohne sex, um dich ein wenig abzureagieren.

Das ganze in 15 Kapiteln in OneShot länge. Wobei dieses die große Ausnahme ist, die anderen sind alle 1 – 2 Seiten lang.

Solltet ihr oben genannte Geschichten also ernst nehmen, lest lieber nicht weiter. Allen anderen wünsche ich viel spaß.

* * *

**01 – Liebe**

Sie war Venus, die Göttin der Liebe und unter ihr ausgebreitet, lag eine Stadt, die von Hass zerfressen war. Aber sie, die schönste aller Frauen, hatte ihr Flehen erhört.

Ihr Bogen war gespannt und bereit Liebe in die armen verwirrten Seelen zu bringen. Mit einem Lächeln, wegen dem sich ihr Millionen zu Füßen geworfen hatten, begann sie ihr Werk.


	2. Von Trotteln und Frauen

Falls sich jemand fragt warum BeastBoy in diesem Kapitel vorkommt, Er ist halt grün.

* * *

**02 – Von Trotteln und Frauen**

BeastBoy stand vor einem Einkaufszentrum mitten auf dem Parkplatz. Vor ihm lag, gefesselt und bewusstlos, die Frau, die sie gerade erst eingefangen hatten. Sie behauptete, die Göttin Venus zu sein und allen die Liebe zu bringen. Mit einer Art Droge gespickte Pfeile waren auf jeden geschossen worden, der sich auf 30 Meter an sie herangewagt hatte. Das Ergebnis war, dass sich jeder unsterblich in die erste Person verliebte, die er sah. Wie kamen die Schurken nur auf so einen Unsinn?

Da die Pfeile die einzige Bewaffnung der Frau darstellten, hätte es ein Kinderspiel sein müssen, sie zu besiegen. Wieso zur Hölle war dann nur alles so schief gelaufen? Er war zwar nicht mit den Teen Titans hier, aber immerhin mit der Young Justice. Robin, Superboy, WonderGirl und Arrowette waren ein schlagkräftiges Team. Zusammen gingen sie systematisch vor, um Venus festzusetzen.

Alles lief völlig glatt, bis sich Superboy ablenken ließ. Ein junges Mädchen, ein Fan von ihm, hatte ihm etwas zugerufen. Natürlich musste dieser Trottel sich umdrehen, um ihr zu zuwinken. Mehr als diese kleine Unaufmerksamkeit brauchte Venus auch nicht, um den Pfeil auf ihn abzuschießen.

WonderGirl hatte noch versucht ihn aus der Schussbahn zu schieben, aber es war zu spät gewesen. Die kleine Kapsel zerschellte direkt auf Superboys Arm und entlies eine kleine Wolke der Droge. Unglücklicherweise stand WonderGirl so nahe, dass beide das Zeug einatmeten.

Währenddessen war es Robin gelungen ein Netz über Venus zu werfen und Arrowette machte sich gleich daran sie zu fesseln. Dabei wehrte sie sich so sehr, dass sie Venus K.O. schlagen musste. Er hingegen war geistesgegenwärtig genug, sich in eine Schlange zu verwandeln, um sich so den Blicken seiner getroffenen Teamkameraden zu entziehen.

Nur leider hatte er so den direkten Blick auf die anderen beiden freigegeben. Zuerst glaubte ert, dass doch alles in Ordnung war, dass das Zeug bei ihnen nicht wirkte. WonderGirl war zu Arrowette geflogen und schien sich ganz normal mit ihr zu unterhalten. Mit einem Schulterklopfen gratulierte indessen Superboy Robin für seinen guten Wurf.

Erleichtert verwandelte er sich zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt, um sich seinen Freunden anzuschließen. Doch dann lief alles innerhalb von Sekunden schief. Sofort rief er den beiden zu, was passiert war um sie zu warnen, aber es war zu spät. Sie versuchten noch, sich gegen die beiden liebestollen zu wehren, doch sie wollten ihre Freunde ja nicht verletzen.

Was Superboy nicht davon abhielt, ihn quer über den Parkplatz zu werfen, damit er die Finger von Robin ließ. Als er sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, konnte er nur noch mit ansehen, wie beide mit ihrer zappelnden Beute davonflogen. Ein leises Stöhnen lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Urheberin dieser ganzen Miesere. Sie hatte dieses Teufelszeug benutzt, also musste sie auch wissen wie der Effekt aufzuheben war.

Er musste sie nur in den TitansTower schaffen, rauskriegen wie das Gegenmittel hieß, seine Freunde finden und gerettet war der Tag. Von neuem Elan erfüllt, wollte er sich Venus über die Schulter werfen, als er ins stocken kam. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, wie wenig sie eigentlich an hatte. Das war ja nicht viel mehr als ein knapper Bikini! Ach was redete er da, die zwei Stoffstreifen würden nicht mal auf einem Oben-ohne-Strand als Bikini durchgehen. Bildete er sich das nur ein oder war der Stoff etwa auch noch durchsichtig?

Kein Wunder, dass Robin sie nicht selbst gefesselt hatte. Dagegn trug WonderWoman ja den reinsten Schneeanzug. So konnte er sie doch unmöglich anfassen. Was sollte er denn jetzt machen? Eine Decke. Genau. Und er war schließlich vor einem Einkaufszentrum. Aber wer sollte inzwischen auf Venus aufpassen? Er durfte nicht riskieren, dass sie entkam während er shoppen ging.

Das war zuviel. Er gab auf. Resignierend schnappte er sich seinen Kommunikator und stellte ihn so ein, dass jeder Held in Reichweite die Nachricht empfangen konnte.

„Hier BeastBoy. Ich hab ziemliche Probleme. Vier der Young Justice sind in einer . . . ähm . . . nicht guten Situation. Außerdem brauche ich sofort eine Decke oder eine Frau."

Wie zu erwarten, erhielt er besorgte wie verwirrte Rückrufe.

* * *

An dieser Stelle ein großes dank an meinen Beta. Ohne dich könnte keiner auch nur ein Wort, von meiner ohne jedes Gefühl für Rechtschreibung gesegneten Schreibader, lesen. 


	3. Umarmungen

Das hatte ich fast vergessen zu erwähnen, insgesamt werden das hier 15 kleine Beiträge.

* * *

**03 – Umarmungen**

„Das war toll, wie du sie gefesselt hast. Das hätte ich so nie hinbekommen. Du bist großartig. Niemand kann dir . . ." Redete Cassie voller Begeisterung auf ihre Freundin Cissie ein. Sie wusste nicht wirklich, was in Cassie gefahren war, denn dieses überschwängliche Gerede war sonst nicht ihre Art. Plötzlich ergriff Cassie ihre Hände, drückte sie sich gegen die Brust und warf ihr den wahrscheinlich verträumtesten Blick zu, den sie jemals gesehen hatte.

Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Sie drehte sich verwirrt zu den anderen, um sie zu warnen, doch bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot, blieben ihr die Worte im Hals stecken. Superboy hatte beide Arme um Robin geschlungen und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Noch bevor sie überhaupt daran denken konnte, was in Superboy gefahren war, befreite sich Robin aus der Umarmung und ging auf Distanz.

„Passt auf. Die beiden sind von Venus Pfeilen getroffen worden." Schrie BeastBoy ihnen warnend zu. Ein Blick auf Cassies verträumtes Gesicht zeigte ihr, dass das die volle Wahrheit war. Entsetzt riss sie ihre Hände los um ein paar Schritte zurückzuweichen. Cassies Miene verdüsterte sich daraufhin deutlich und bevor sie noch reagieren konnte, schlangen sich beide Arme um sie.

„Dieser Lärm stört nur unsere Zweisamkeit. Lass uns an einen romantischeren Ort fliegen."

Bevor Cissie auch nur protestieren konnte, hatten sie abgehoben. Das letzte, was sie von ihren Freunden hörte, war Robins wütender Schrei. „Nimm deine verdammten Hände da weg!"

Robin hatte sich zwar gerade erst aus Superboys Umarmung befreit, war aber gleich, dank dessen Supergeschwindigkeit, in die nächste geraten. Nur das eine seiner Hände diesmal auf Robins Po gelandet war. Noch während er versuchte sich zu befreien, war BeastBoy gekommen und ergriff einen von Superboys Armen, um ihm zu helfen.

„Komm schon Superboy. Du bist nur etwas durcheinander. Lass Robin . . ." Weiter war BeastBoy nicht gekommen, denn er benutzte den gleichen Arm um seinen Kameraden quer über den Parkplatz zu schleudern und ihn dann anzuschreien. „Robin ist mein Freund, also lass ihn in Frieden, klar?"

Sein so genannter Freund hatte sich mittlerweile zum zweiten mal von Superboy befreit und dachte fieberhaft über eine gute Verteidigung gegen seinen Freund nach. Doch als Superboy seine Rede beendet hatte, war er anstatt vor ihn wieder hinter ihn geflitzt, um seine Arme erneut um ihn zu schlingen. Kaum eine Sekunde später waren sie auch schon in der Luft.

„Keine Panik, mein kleiner. BeastBoy wird uns nicht mehr stören. Ich bring uns an einen wunderschönen Ort, wo wir ganz alleine sind." Robin hingegen, den er so fest an sich drückte, dass ihm fast die Luft wegblieb, tastete verzweifelt nach seinem Gürtel, um etwas hilfreiches zu finden, das ihn voe so einem Schicksal bewahren konnte.


	4. Wer sagt’s Batman?

**04 – Wer sagt's Batman?**

„Also Leute. So sieht es aus. Da die anderen Titans bereits auf einer Mission sind, brauche ich dringend eure Hilfe." Beendete BeastBoy seine Erklärung. Er war im JLA Hauptquartier in das WonderWoman ihn und Venus Hilfreicherweise gebracht hatte. Außer ihnen beiden waren noch Flash, GreenLantern und Supermann anwesend. Alle sahen ihn mit dieser gleichen Mischung aus schockiert und ungläubig an. Es dauerte eine Weile bis, sich zumindest Supermann genug zusammengenommen hatte, um wieder klar denken zu können.

„In Ordnung. Flash, Green Lantern ihr beide helft BeastBoy dabei ein Gegenmittel von dieser Venus in Erfahrung zu bringen. WonderWoman und ich versuchen unsere Schützlinge ausfindig zu machen und gegebenenfalls . . . einzuschreiten." Das letzte Wort war Supermann nur mit Mühe über die Lippen gekommen. Obwohl die beiden unter Drogen waren, hoffte er doch inständig das sie nichts schlimmeres taten.

„Also ich glaube, dass Arrowette nicht viel von WonderGirl zu . . . befürchten hat. Sie erschien mir sehr friedlich. Superboy allerdings . . . na ja er hat mich quer über den Parkplatz geschleudert. Er war ziemlich aggressiv. Ihr solltet euch vielleicht Mühe geben, ihn und Robin besonders schnell zu finden." Warf BeastBoy ein. Jeder im Raum schaute verstohlen zu Supermann.

Sein junger Schützling war bekannt dafür, ziemlich hinter den Mädchen her zu sein. Außerdem war Superboy ein Klon von ihm. Alle stellten sich in diesem Augenblick die gleiche Frage: War Supermann auch ein solcher Schürzenjäger gewesen? Bevor es jedoch peinlich für jemanden werden konnte, schritt WonderWoman mit einer sehr wichtigen Frage ein. „Wer erzählt es Batman?"

Sofort trat eine bedrückte Stille ein. Batman war zwar ebenfalls ein Held, aber recht düster. Wenn die Fledermaus wütend war, konnte er geradezu furchteinflössend werden. Natürlich würde keiner das zugeben, aber auch nicht freiwillig ein solches Thema mit ihm erörtern.

„Flash und ich haben schon viel zu lange mit der Arbeit gewartet, nicht wahr?" Entgegnete GreenLantern. „Genau." Stimmte Flash ihm schnell zu. Beide schnappten sich BeastBoy und schafften es, den Besprechungsraum in weniger als fünf Sekunden zu verlassen. Etwas an dem BeastBoy, wie es schien, nichts auszusetzen hatte.

Mit einem wissendem Lächeln drehte sich WonderWoman zu Supermann um. „Er ist dein Schützling." Stellte sie mit Bestimmtheit fest und verließ ohne große Hast den Raum. Supermann hingegen blieb allein zurück, um sein Pech zu verfluchen.

Eigentlich kam er mit Batman recht gut klar. Falls das überhaupt möglich war. Nur leider gab es Dinge, die ihn etwas überreizt werden ließen. Er ging jede Wette ein, dass Robin verschollen und möglicherweise von Superboy bedrängt, dazu gehörten. Mit einem leisen Seufzen versuchte er sich innerlich auf das unausweichliche vorzubereiten.


	5. Zehn für Einen

**05 – Zehn für Einen**

Die Wiese war mit einigen der schönsten Blumen bedeckt, die Arrowette jemals gesehen hatte. In der Ferne konnte sie verschiedene Bergketten erkennen. Warme Sonnenstrahlen sowie Vogelgezwitscher machten das Bild perfekt. Wäre da nicht Cassie die Unsinn brabbelnd vor ihr saß und einen Blumenkranz für sie flocht. „ . . . deine Wunderschönen blonden Haare und diese roten Blumen werden wundervoll zusammen passen. Es wird das Symbol unserer neu entdeckten Liebe sein . . ."

Seit geschlagenen zwei Stunden redete Cassie sie mit diesem Zeug voll. Um sie herum lagen dutzende Blumenkränze, die ihr bereits „als Zeichen ihrer unsterblichen Liebe" überreicht worden waren. Jeder Versuch vernünftig mit Cassie zu sprechen, war gescheitert. Stattdessen wurde sie mit verklärten Blicken, sowie verstohlenen Berührungen überhäuft.

Cissie wusste, dass sie sich glücklich schätzen konnte, dass ihre Freundin in Liebesangelegenheiten so schüchtern war. Bis jetzt hatte Cassie sie erst drei mal geküsst. Glücklicherweise ohne Zunge. Im Moment gab es keine Möglichkeit sich zu wehren oder Hilfe zu rufen. Da Cassie keine Störungen ihrer romantischen Zweisamkeit wünschte, hatte sie ihr den Kommunikator abgenommen und irgendwo über der Bergkette weggeworfen.

Genau wie ihren geliebten Bogen. Es gab vieles, das sie verzeihen konnte, aber das nicht. Sollte Cassie ihre Freundschaft nach diesen Irrsinn wieder ins Reine bringen wollen, war das wiederbeschaffen des Bogen eine Grundvoraussetzung.

„Der Kranz ist fertig, das heißt ich darf dir ein Küsschen geben." Kicherte vor ihr eine verzückte Stimme. Zum bereits dreißigsten mal hängte Cassie ihr eine weitere Girlande um. Ergeben schloss Cissie die Augen, um auf das unausweichliche zu warten. Sanft berührten sich ihre Lippen. Eine Ewigkeit später beendete Cassie endlich den Kuss mit einem verträumten Seufzen.

Cassie hatte ihr erzählt, dass es eine Tradition gab, bei der jeder seiner Angebeteten einen Kuss geben durfte, wenn dieser ihr einen selbstgemachten Blumenkranz umhängte. Sie hatte es geschafft Cassie auf zehn Kränze für jeden Kuss runterzuhandeln, wenn ihre Liebe so besonders war, sollte sie es auch beweisen.

Mittlerweile verzog sie dabei nicht einmal mehr das Gesicht. Beschweren konnte sie sich allerdings nicht. Sie hatte wenigstens nicht Superboy am Hals. Armer Robin. So aggressiv wie Superboy immer flirtete, brauchte er wahrscheinlich gerade all sein Geschick, um ihn davon abzuhalten ihn zu begrapschen.


	6. Viel zu schnell

**06 – Viel zu schnell**

Der Sand auf dem Robin saß war schneeweiß und erschien ihm völlig unberührt. Das Meer vor ihm rauschte angenehm mit jeder neuen Welle, die auf den Strand rollte. Der Palmenwald hinter ihm war hoch genug, um Schatten in dieser Hitze zu spenden.

Trotzdem konnte er sich alles andere als entspannen. Er wusste genau, dass es jeden Augenblick wieder passieren würde. Conner benutzte seine Kräfte, um sich in weniger als einer Sekunde neben ihm zu setzen, die eine Hand um seine Schulter zu schlingen, die andere auf seinen Oberschenkel zu legen und ihm irgendwelchen Unsinn ins Ohr zu säuseln.

Dann befreite er sich gewöhnlich unter Einsatz von Gewalt, warf ihm einige sehr gemeine Sachen an den Kopf und stapfte wütend zu einer anderen Stelle, um sich zu setzen. Da Conner eine gewisse Vorliebe dafür entwickelt hatte, ihn an den Po zu fassen, hatte sitzen sich als die beste Gegenstrategie erwiesen. Im Moment saß er schmollend ein Stück entfernt und beschwerte sich über ihn. „ . . . nicht was du hast. Wir lieben uns doch. Wieso willst du mich dann nicht bei . . ."

Alle Versuche so etwas wie Verstand in Conner zu reden waren gescheitert. Genau wie seine Versuche die Übergriffe friedlich abzuwehren. Dieser Bastard hatte es sogar einmal gewagt, seine Geschwindigkeit dafür zu gebrauchen, ihn festzuhalten und die Zunge in den Hals zu schieben, bevor er überhaupt wusste was los war. An diesem Punkt entschied er: Ob Freund oder nicht, er würde sich mit allem verteidigen was ihm zur Verfügung stand.

Nur leider war das ausgesprochen wenig. Als er versuchte mit dem Kommunikator in seinem Gürtel Hilfe zu rufen, hatte Conner ihm beides abgenommen und weggeworfen. Ein paar Dinge waren allerdings von ihm unentdeckt geblieben. Unter anderen ein kleiner Notfallkommunikator, mit dem er jederzeit Batman erreichen konnte.

Auf der einen Seite war es ihm ziemlich peinlich, Batman wegen so etwas rufen zu müssen. Auf der anderen war das besser, als noch viel länger mit Conner auf dieser Insel festzusitzen. Er musste es nur schaffen, ihn lange genug abzulenken, um seine Botschaft unbemerkt abzusetzen, aber Conner lies sich einfach nicht ablenken.

„Liebster lass uns diesen Moment zusammen genießen." Säuselte Conner in sein Ohr während seine Hände über Robin wanderten. Der heiße Atem an seinem Nacken war überzeugend genug, um seinen Freund möglichst schnell loszuwerden. Egal welche Mittel er einsetzen musste.


	7. Peinliche Erstickungstode

**07 – Peinliche Erstickungstode**

Flash war am Rand der Verzweiflung. Seit geschlagenen zwei Stunden versuchten sie diese verdammte Frau zum sprechen zu bringen. Im Gegenzug dazu versuchte Venus sie zu verführen. Gnädigerweise hatte WonderWoman ihr noch ein Hemd übergezogen, bevor sie sich auf die Suche machte.

Ursprünglich hatten sie die Frau von ihren Fesseln befreit, um sich mit ihr hinzusetzten und in Ruhe ein Gespräch zu führen. Stattdessen versuchte sie mit ihnen zu flirten. Die ganze Zeit erzählte sie ihnen, dass sie ja die schönste aller Frauen war und kein Mann ihr widerstehen könnte.

Dabei war sie alles andere als eine Schönheit. Am Kopfansatz ihrer blondierten Haare zeigten sich bereits einige dunkle Stellen. Ihr hagerer, fast schon untersetzter, Körper bildete einen unnatürlichen Kontrast zu ihrer viel zu großen Oberweite. Vielleicht hätte sie sich mit dem Geld erst um ihren Überbiss kümmern sollen. Der lenkte ihn nämlich effektiv von ihren anderen Kurven ab.

Obwohl GreenLantern das wahrscheinlich anders sah, der nicht einmal mehr in ihre Richtung sehen wollte. Es hatte da einen kleinen Zwischenfall mit Venus gegeben, der sie dazu veranlasst hatte, ihr rechtes Handgelenk mit Handschellen an der Armlehne ihres Stuhles zu befestigen.

Rückblickend musste er sich sehr beherrschen, um nicht laut loszulachen. An einem bestimmten Punkt ihres Gesprächs war Venus plötzlich aufgesprungen, hatte mit ihren Händen Lanterns Kopf umfasst und ihn zwischen ihre überdimensionierten Brüste gedrückt. Mit lauter Stimme hatte sie dann verkündet, dass er sich nicht länger grämen bräuchte, denn sie würde auch ihn lieben.

Für eine so kleine Frau, die keinerlei Superkräfte besaß, hatte sie einen erstaunlich festen Griff. Mit BeastBoy zusammen schaffte er es nach einiger Mühe, trotzdem die beiden zu trennen und den armen Lantern vor dem wahrscheinlich peinlichsten Erstickungstod in der Geschichte zu bewahren.

Trotz allem würde es ihm das größte Vergnügen bereiten, ihn in Zukunft damit aufzuziehen. Wieder musste Flash ein Lachen unterdrücken. Er sollte sich lieber wieder auf das Verhör konzentrieren. Mit ihrem Computer hatten sie zwar die Droge analysiert, aber noch keinen Antiwirkstoff entwickeln können. Also war Venus ihre einzige Chance. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf BeastBoy, der versuchte mit ihr zu sprechen.

„Aber ich bin die Göttin der Liebe. Ich irre mich nie, also gibt es auch keinen Grund die Liebenden wieder zu . . ."


	8. Meine Mutter hat

**08 – Meine Mutter hat . . .**

„Ich will einen richtigen Kuss." Verlangte Cassie. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Cissie ihre Freundin entgeistert an. „Was?"

„Habe ich dir denn nicht genug Kränze geflochten? Wir sollten uns einen richtigen Kuss teilen, wie Verliebte es eben tun." Erklärte sie etwas verlegen. Dann, als wäre Cissies entsetztes schweigen Zustimmung, beugte sie sich mit gespitzten Lippen vor. Sofort lehnte sich Cissie von ihr weg, um dem zu entgehen.

„Das geht nicht." Rief sie verzweifelt aus. Überrascht wegen des plötzlichen Sinneswandels öffnete Cassie die, zum Kuss geschlossenen Augen wieder, um ihrer Verwirrung Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Wieso nicht. Gibt es etwa jemand anderen?" Die unerwartete Eifersucht in Cassies Stimme ließ sie noch ein Stück zurückweichen, so dass sie sich auf einem Arm abstützen musste, um nicht umzufallen. Sich flach vor Cassie legen, war das letzte, was sie im Moment wollte. Nur wie sollte sie es schaffen, das mit dem Kuss zu verhindern?

„Nein . . . ähm . . . es ist nur . . . ähm . . . wir hatten ja noch nicht mal eine richtige Verabredung."

Stotterte Cissie vor sich hin.

„Aber das hier ist doch eine Verabredung." Warf Cassie ein und beugte sich noch etwas vor.

„Meine . . . meine Mutter hat mir das anders erklärt. Ähm . . . wir müssen zusammen essen gehen . . . und . . . ähm . . . danach bringst du mich nach Hause und . . . vor der Haustür dürfen wir uns dann einen richtigen Kuss geben. Genau so hat sie es erklärt und ich höre schließlich auf meine Mutter, deshalb kann ich dir erst dann einen richtigen Kuss erlauben."

Cissie hoffte inständig, dass sie ihr das Gestammel abkaufte. Besonders, wo sie Cassie mehr als einmal erzählt hatte, dass es zwischen ihr und ihrer Mutter eher schlecht lief. Doch sie wirkte im Moment so daneben, dass es funktionieren konnte. In den ersten Sekunden sah Cassie sie auch misstrauisch an, aber dann seufzte sie ergeben. „Na gut. Ich besorge uns ne Pizza oder so."

„Mehr bin ich dir nicht wert? Nur eine lausige Pizza?" Entgegnete Cissie ihr mit gespielter Traurigkeit. Wenn sie eine Pizza herbrachte, half ihr das kein Stück.

„Aber nein. Wie kommst du darauf, dass du mir nichts wert bist? Ich liebe dich doch."

Versuchte Cassie sie sofort zu beschwichtigen. Jetzt musste Cissie nur noch einen Dackelblick aufsetzen und sie hatte Cassie.

„Ich . . . ich dachte nur, wir könnten richtig essen gehen. In einem Restaurant. Du weißt schon . . . mit romantischen Kerzenlicht." Und einem Telefon fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Bei dem Wort romantisch hatte sich Cassies Blick sofort aufgehellt und mittlerweile strahlte sie regelrecht.

„Natürlich. Das ist eine wundervolle Idee. Wieso bin ich nicht von selbst darauf gekommen? Ich habe mal einen Restaurantbesitzer gerettet, der meinte, ich könnte jederzeit bei ihm umsonst essen. Es ist wirklich ein romantisches kleines Lokal. Komm wir fliegen gleich los."

Vor lauter Begeisterung war Cassie aufgesprungen und hielt ihr nun die Hand entgegen. Zögernd ergriff Cissie sie, da ein eng umschlungener Flug mit ihr, nicht unbedingt etwas war, das sie wiederholen wollte. Aber wenn sie Hilfe rufen wollte, war es wohl ihre einzige Chance.


	9. Cola und Chips

**09 – Cola und Chips**

Es war seine einzige Chance. Egal was passierte, er musste sich beherrschen. Noch ein letzter tiefer Atemzug, um die nötige Ruhe zu finden. „Superboy." Kaum hatte Robin den Namen ausgesprochen, saß der, mit einem Arm um seine Taille geschlungen, wieder neben ihm.

„Ja, mein Kleiner." Hauchte Conner ihm ins Ohr. Allein dafür, hätte er ihm am liebsten eine verpasst, aber er musste sich beherrschen.

„Es ist so heiß hier. Ich hab Durst." Erklärte Robin ihm.

„Ich hab dir doch schon erklärt, dass ich nirgendwo anders mit dir hinfliegen kann. Die Leute starren dich alle an und das hasse ich." Wiegelte er sofort ab. Das machte jedoch nichts, da er etwas ganz anderes vorhatte.

„Also lässt du mich lieber verdursten, als mir eine schöne eisgekühlte Cola zu besorgen? Bei unserem letzten Einsatz hat es dir nichts ausgemacht, für fünf Minuten in die Schweiz zu fliegen, um dir Schokolade zu besorgen. Aber du liebst mich wohl doch nicht genug, wenn dir eine Cola schon zuviel ist." Warf er Conner recht erfolgreich vor. Dieser sah Robin entsetzt an und versuchte ihn sofort zu beruhigen.

„So war das gar nicht gemeint. Natürlich besorg ich dir was zu trinken. Willst du vielleicht noch etwas, ich hol dir alles was du willst." Bot ihm Conner sogar noch an. Da er soviel Zeit wie möglich schinden wollte, nahm er es dankbar an.

„Wie wär's mit Chips oder so. Such uns doch einfach ein paar Sachen aus."

„Bekomm ich einen Kuss für meine Mühe?" Der absolute Ernst in Conners Stimme ließ ihn innerlich aufschreien. Das konnte er unmöglich von ihm verlangen. Verdammt. Wenn das hier vorbei war, würde er Conner höchstpersönlich umbringen.

Er brauchte all seine Willenskraft, um die innere Stimme die „lauf weg" schrie zu ignorieren. Langsam drehte er den Kopf zu seinem Freund um. So schnell es ging, berührte er mit seinen Lippen die von Conner. Es konnte keine Sekunde gedauert haben und doch hätte Robin sich am liebsten übergeben. Conner hingegen grinste ihn glücklich an.

„Bin gleich wieder da." Sofort schoss er in die Luft, drehte vor ihm noch eine Schleife und entschwand in der Ferne. Robin verlor keine Zeit um den Kommunikator aus seinem Versteck zu holen.

„Hier Robin ich brauche dringend Hilfe. Superboy hat mich auf eine Karibische Insel geschleppt und dreht durch. Er kann jeden Augenblick zurückkommen, deshalb muss ich aufhören. Zur besseren Ortung lass ich die Leitung offen. Bitte beeil dich Batman."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, verstaute er den Kommunikator wieder in seinem Versteck. Kaum das er sich wieder richtig hingesetzt hatte, ließ jemand einen Haufen Süßkram vor ihm fallen und hielt ihm eine Flasche eisgekühlte Cola vors Gesicht. Kaum hatte er die Flasche angenommen, schlang Conner wieder einen Arm, um Robins Taille und griff mit dem freien nach einer Tüte Nachos.

Wieso musste ihm das nur mit Superboy passieren? Hätte es nicht irgendein gutaussehender Superheld sein können und nicht sein bester Freund? Dann könnte er die Zeit bis zu seiner Rettung wenigstens teilweise genießen. Obwohl die Hand, die gerade seinen Oberschenkel hochfuhr, selbst dann zuviel gewesen wäre. Robin betete das Batman ihn schnell fand und griff beherzt nach Conner.


	10. Plan B

Endlich habe ich die Zeit gefunden hier weiter zu machen. Babysitting hatte mich etwas in Anspruch genommen, aber das ist jetzt vorbei. In den nächsten paar Tagen bekomme ich hoffentlich die letzten fünf Teile hoch. Noch viel Spaß.

* * *

**10 – Plan B**

Er starrte immer noch auf den Boden. Der große Green Lantern war nicht in der Lage einer einfachen, wenn auch verrückten Frau in die Augen zu schauen. Geschweige denn seinen eigenen Freunden, in deren Gesichtern er diese nervenaufreibende Mischung aus Belustigung und Mitleid sah. Diese Tratschtanten würden die Geschichte bestimmt jedem erzählen, so dass er sie bis zum Ende seines Lebens nicht mehr loswurde.

Warum zur Hölle war diese Frau nur so auf ihn fixiert? O.K. Er war ein äußerst attraktiver Mann und berühmt, doch das hier war übertrieben. Jedesmal wenn er sich genug zusammengerissen hatte, um bei der Befragung wieder mitzumachen, starrte sie ihn kokett an schob die Brust raus und hauchte ihm nicht ganz jugendfreie Worte zu. Das war einfach zuviel. Schurken trachteten gewöhnlich nach deinem Leben, nicht deiner Unterwäsche.

Wo waren nur die guten alten Zeiten, in denen er mit einer Faust attackiert wurde? Und nicht mit . . . mit . . . verdammt, was war nur aus dieser Welt geworden? Reichte es nicht, wenn die Bösen versuchten alles in die Luft zu jagen, mussten sie jetzt auch noch . . . unfairer sein als sonst? STOP. Dieser Quatsch nutzte ihm gar nichts. Er musste sich auf das wesentliche konzentrieren.

Der Computer hatte noch kein Gegenmittel für die von Venus benutzte Droge ausgegeben. Außerdem waren neben den beiden Titans noch 36 andere Menschen betroffen. Keiner zeigte bis jetzt die geringsten Anzeichen, dass die Wirkung nachließ. Ein alter Hippie, der davon gepredigt hatte, dass Bäume auch nur Menschen waren, wollte nach Berichten sogar eine Ulme ehelichen.

Irgendwie mussten sie es doch schaffen, Venus zu überzeugen. Leider hielt sie sie für Feinde, die ihr Werk vernichten wollten. Was ja eigentlich stimmte. Also wie konnten sie Venus vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Dem einzigen, dem sie nicht ganz so ablehnend gegenüberstand war . . . er selbst. Das war schlecht. Sehr schlecht.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte er gehofft, dass die beiden es irgendwie alleine schaffen könnten, sie zu überzeugen. Aber er musste der Tatsache ins Auge schauen, dass das nicht funktionierte. Es war Zeit für Plan B.

„Flash, Beastboy würdet ihr bitte kurz raus gehen. Ich hab da eine Idee." Er hatte eigentlich ganz ruhig und beherrscht gesprochen. Trotzdem starrten die beiden ihn an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

„Bist du sicher?" Hakte Flash nach. Ihre Fürsorglichkeit ärgerte ihn so sehr, dass er nur ein Nicken zustande brachte. Immer noch zögernd verließen sie endlich den Raum. Die zweifelnden Blicke, die sie ihm dabei zuwarfen, ärgerten ihn nur noch mehr. Das was er vorhatte, würde schon genug an seinem Ego kratzen. Auf jeden Fall würde keiner je erfahren, was hier passiert war. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, setzte ein Lächeln auf und wandte sich Venus zu.

„Oh, du schönste aller Göttinnen. Verzeih, dass ich so lange an dir gezweifelt habe. Aber es ist eine Doppelgängerin von Euch unterwegs, die viel Unheil mit ihren Pfeilen anrichtet. Eure Schönheit und Anmut jedoch zeigt das ihr unmöglich diese Person sein könnt. Deshalb bitte ich, Euer untertänigster Diener, um Hilfe." Das Lächeln, dass er auf ihrem Gesicht sah, als er auf die Knie ging und ihre Hand nahm war riesig. Sie hatte den Köder geschluckt.


	11. Kleingeld

**11 – Kleingeld**

Zum hundertsten Mal ließ Cissie ihren Blick durch das kleine Lokal schweifen. Sie saß mit Cassie in einer Nische und aßen gerade ihren Nachtisch. Riesige äußerst leckere Erdberbecher. Trotzdem konnte Cissie das alles nicht richtig genießen, denn ihr lief die Zeit davon.

Der Raum war länglich und der Ausgang sowie die Küche war am anderen Ende des Raumes. Schräg gegenüber von ihnen war ein schmaler Gang, der zu den Toiletten und dem erhofften Telefon führte. Vielleicht gab es dort sogar ein Fenster, durch das sie entkommen konnte.

Cassie schien, was ihr Vorhaben anging, noch ahnungslos zu sein. Da sie noch ihre Superhelden Kostüme trugen, wurden sie von allen anderen im Raum angestarrt, so dass sie einfach behauptet hatte, sie schaute sich um, weil es ihr unangenehm war. Glücklicherweise hatte sie den Köder sofort geschluckt und die letzten 1 ½ Stunden damit verbracht sie verliebt anzustarren oder ihr Komplimente ins Ohr zu säuseln. Leider stellte sie dabei auch fest, dass Cassie nicht vorhatte, sie nach Hause zu bringen, aber durchaus den „richtigen Kuss" haben wollte. Das Eis war fast auf, Zeit ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

„Ähm Cassie . . . ich muss kurz wohin. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück." Sagte sie so beschwichtigend, wie möglich. Dabei nahm sie sogar Cassies Hand und warf ihr ein umwerfendes Lächeln zu, in der Hoffnung, dass es sie beruhigte. Dann stand Cassie auf um ganz ruhig und gelassen auf den Gang zu zugehen, obwohl sie innerlich raste.

Erst als sie sicher auf dem kleinen Gang vor den Blicken ihrer Freundin versteckt war beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte. Nach fünf Metern endete er in einer Sackgasse, an deren Wand ein Telefon angebracht war, links und rechts davon lagen sich die Toiletten gegenüber.

Sofort stieß sie die Tür zur Damentoilette auf und sah sich um. Links war nur ein Waschbecken, rechts zwei Kabinen mit zwei winzigen Fenstern darüber. Ohne zögern, lief sie direkt zur Männertoilette, auf der sie der gleiche deprimierende Anblick, sowie ein entsetzter Mann erwartete.

Das bedeutete kein Ausweg, also blieb nur noch das Telefon. Ein Münzfernsprecher. Wieso hatte sie nicht daran gedacht eine Tasche für Kleingeld in ihr Kostüm einzubauen? Plötzlich wurde Cissie die Lösung ihres Problems klar und sie starrte den Mann am Waschbecken an, als hätte sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen.

„Haben sie Kleingeld?" Eigentlich war es eine einfache Frage, Cissie hatte allerdings ohne es zu bemerken ihre „Ganoven abschreck Stimme" benutzt. Vor Angst zitternd griff er sofort in seine Tasche, warf einige Geldstücke auf die Ablage des Waschbeckens und flüchtete zurück in eine der Kabinen. Ohne auf dieses merkwürdige Verhalten zu achten, griff Cissie sich die Münzen und lief zurück zum Telefon.

Sofort warf sie die Münzen ein und wählte eine Geheimnummer, die sie direkt mit den Titans und damit BeastBoy verbinden sollte. Nervenzerreisende Sekunden geschah nichts, bis sie endlich die erlösende Stimme vernahm. „Hi, hier BeastBoy."

„Gott sei dank. Ich bin's Arrowette."

„Verdammt wo bist du? Wie geht's dir?"

„Ich bin im südlichen Teil von SanFrancisco. Cassie hat mich in ein Lokal Namens Korfu geschleppt und wenn ihr nicht bald kommt, um mir zu helfen, geht's mir sehr schlecht."

„Keine Panik wir haben das Gegenmittel. WonderWoman wird . . ."

„Was machst du da?" Die verärgerte Stimme ließ Cissie zusammenzucken. Wenn Cassie merkte, mit wem sie telefonierte, war alles aus, ihr musste eine Ausrede einfallen.

„Ähm . . . tut mir leid Mami . . ich hab echt keine Zeit mehr mein Date wartet schon." Cassie war ziemlich nervös, als sie auflegte, trotzdem drehte sie sich mit einem der unschuldigsten Lächeln, um das sie hin bekam.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich warten ließ. Aber ich musste doch meiner Mutter bescheid sagen, dass es später wird. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir noch so einen romantischen Spaziergang, wie in diesen Liebesfilmen machen?" Die Ablenkung war erfolgreich, denn Cassie trug jetzt wieder diesen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau den sie mittlerweile so hasste.


	12. Bescheuerte Regeln

Dem ein oder anderen mag Aufgefallen sein, das ich mir manchmal die Künstlerische Freiheit genommen habe Charaktere oder Faähigkeiten etc. etwas zu verändern. Obwohl in wirklichkeit habe ich das nur gemacht weil es erstens spaß gemacht hat und zweitens einfacher war. Also vergest meinen ersten Satz wieder ja?

**

* * *

**

**12 – Bescheuerte Regeln**

„Nein." Sagte Robin mit einer Entgültigkeit, die jeden anderen sofort abgeschreckt hätte. Aber leider war Superboy nicht jeder andere und so saß er weiterhin grinsend vor ihm im Sand.

„Warum denn nicht? Du hast vorhin doch selbst gesagt, dass dir zu heiß ist." Na prima, jetzt verwendete Conner seine eigenen Argumente gegen ihn. Es war Zeit die harten Geschütze aufzufahren.

„Ich will aber viel lieber noch ein bisschen mit dir am Strand sitzen." Robin hatte die Worte ganz normal klingen lassen, obwohl ihm bei dem Gedanken sich noch länger mit Conners acht Armen rumärgern zu müssen, fast schlecht wurde. Zuerst schien Conner verwirrt, so dass er dachte Glück mit seiner neuen Strategie gehabt zu haben. Doch dann begann sich ein hinterlistiges Grinsen auf dessen Gesicht breit zu machen.

„Was denn, du hast doch nicht etwa Angst vorm Wasser? Oder kannst du am Ende nicht mal schwimmen?" Conners doch eher plumper Versuch, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, hatte bei Robin keinen Erfolg. Allerdings kannte er Conners Dickkopf mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er ernsthaft Probleme hatte. Auf dieser verdammten Insel gab es nichts, mit dem er ihn ablenken konnte. Abgesehen davon, sorgte das Zeug das ihn getroffen hatte dafür, dass Conners Aufmerksamkeit nie mehr als ein paar Sekunden vom Objekt seiner Liebe abwich.

„Ignorierst du mich wieder? Du weißt, dass ich das hasse." Schmollte Conner. Wobei er sein bestes tat, um verletzt zu wirken und so Robin zu beeindrucken. Wie zuvor ohne die geringste Reaktion zu erzielen. Was sollte Robin auch machen? Egal, was er sagte, Conner würde sowieso tun, was er wollte. Sehr viel mehr, als Schadensbegrenzung blieb da nicht übrig. Also ertrug er die nächsten Minuten Conners amateurhafte Versuche mitleiderregend zu wirken, bis er endlich mit einem Seufzen aufgab.

In Robin keimte schon die Hoffnung, dass dieser Unsinn endgültig ein Ende hatte, doch plötzlich griff Conner nach seinem Arm und zog ihm den Handschuh aus. „Was soll das?!" Verlangte Robin zu wissen.

„Mit Klamotten kannst du nicht schwimmen." Entgegnete Conner ihm mit Unschuldsblick. Innerlich aufstöhnend, wappnete Robin sich für die nächste Diskussionen.

„Ich sagte doch, ich will nicht. "Stellte Robin erneut klar.

„Ich weiß." Antwortete Conner seelenruhig und lächelte ihn an. Nur um eine Sekunde später Robins anderen Arm zu greifen und ihn auch vom zweien Handschuh zu befreien. Langsam begannen bei Robin sämtliche Alarmglocken zu schrillen. „Hör sofort damit auf!"

Völlig ungerührt von Robins ernsten Tonfall, griff Conner nach dessen Fuß um mit den Stiefeln weiterzumachen. Das reichte Robin völlig aus, um härtere Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Er ließ sich ein kleines Stück zurücksinken, zog das noch freie Bein an, nur um es dann blitzschnell vorschießen zu lassen. Der Tritt gegen seine Brust traf Conner völlig unvorbereitet und ließ ihn einige Meter durch die Luft segeln, um dann unsanft auf dem Sand zu landen.

Auch wenn es schmerzhaft aussah, wusste Robin, dass jemanden wie Superboy ein solcher Tritt nicht viel ausmachte. Was Conner sofort unter Beweis stellte, indem er wutentbrannt aufsprang und ihn anbrüllte. „Was zur Hölle sollte das eben?"

Jetzt war es an Robin wütend aufzuspringen. „Was das sollte? Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst aufhören und da du es ja nicht verstanden hast, hab ich es einfach so ausgedrückt, dass sogar du es kapierst."

„Mit Klamotten kannst du nun mal nicht schwimmen gehen und du hast ja keinerlei Anstalten gemacht sie selbst auszuziehen, also dachte ich du willst vielleicht ein bisschen Hilfe." Entgegnete Conner, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste der Welt.

„Zum allerletzten mal. Ich will nicht schwimmen und solltest du mich noch einmal anfassen, breche ich dir sämtliche Knochen." Die letzten Worte zischte Robin fast vor Wut. Obwohl er wusste, dass diese Drohung kaum zu erfüllen war, schien sie bei Conner Wirkung zu zeigen, denn er erwiderte darauf nichts. Dann machten sich auf Conners Gesicht jedoch trotzige Züge breit, die neuen Ärger versprachen.

„Lass mich raten Batman hat dir irgend so eine bescheuerte „Du darfst nicht mit deinen Freunden schwimmen gehen"-Regel vorgesetzt nicht wahr? Aber von so einem Quatsch lass ich uns nicht den Spaß verderben und keine Panik anfassen werd ich dich auch nicht." Versicherte Conner ihm völlig ernst.

Robin hingegen zweifelte nun endgültig an Conners Verstand und suchte nach den passenden Worten, um genau diesen wieder in seinen Kopf zu bekommen, als er überraschend nach hinten geworfen wurde. Er spürte wie etwas Unsichtbares ihn festhielt und damit begann ihm einen der Stiefel auszuziehen. Natürlich. Conner benutzte seine Kontakttelekinese um nicht Gefahr zu laufen, verletzt zu werden.

„Verdammt Conner hör sofort damit auf, das ist echt nicht mehr witzig." Schrie Robin verzweifelt aus. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was gerade passierte.

„Keine Angst, mein Kleiner. So kann dir Batman nicht vorwerfen, du hättest nicht auf ihn gehört und wir können trotzdem unseren Spaß haben." Versuchte er Robin freudestrahlend zu beruhigen. Währendessen sah Robin auch seinen Umhang neben sich zu Boden fallen, nur um dann zu merken, wie sich etwas an seinem Anzug zu schaffen machte. Langsam bekam Robin nicht nur den Eindruck, dass Conner völlig verrückt geworden war, es machte sich auch echte Panik in ihm breit. Wo blieb Batman nur?


	13. Heil in der Flucht

**13 – Heil in der Flucht**

Langsam schlenderten Cassie und Cissie gemeinsam an den Schaufenstern der Innenstadt vorbei. Manchmal blieb Cissie vor einem der Fenster stehen, um die Auslage zu bewundern oder Cassie auf ein besonders schönes Kleid aufmerksam zu machen. In Wirklichkeit war das eine geschickte Verzögerungstaktik, um Zeit zu schinden.

Denn leider hielt Cassie direkten Kurs auf den nächsten Park, da sie dort viel ungestörter sein konnten. Das absolut letzte, das Cissie wollte. Im Moment waren die vielen Passanten und deren verwunderte Blicke in ihre Richtung alles, was Cassie noch von weitergehenden „Belästigungen" abhielt. Lediglich ein Arm war um ihre Hüfte geschlungen, um sich so ein wenig an sie zu kuscheln. Mit all dem kam Cissie noch klar, nur leider hatte sie ein großes Problem.

Der Park war in Sicht und die gerufene Hilfe noch nicht da. Das hieß, es blieb nur ein Ausweg: Flucht. Da es Abend war und sich die Dunkelheit bereits über die Stadt gelegt hatte, standen ihre Chancen, sich erfolgreich zu verstecken, gar nicht mal so schlecht. Wenn sie es nur schaffen könnte, Cassie lange genug von sich abzulenken.

Außerdem brauchte sie eine gute Fluchtroute. Leider hatte sie für keines von beiden einen Plan und musste wohl oder übel improvisieren. Die Seitenstraße drei Meter vor ihr war dafür perfekt. Zeit zu handeln. Wie zufällig warf sie einen Blick nach hinten.

„Oh mein Gott! Hinter uns!" Schrie Cissie entsetzt aus, während sie sich aus Cassies Armen riss und auf einen imaginären Feind hinter sich zeigte. Sofort warf sich Cassie kampfbereit herum, um ihre Liebste vor allen Gefahren zu beschützen, die dort lauerten und sah . . . gar nichts.

Als sie sich verwirrt zu Cissie umdrehte, konnte sie sie gerade noch um eine Ecke flitzen sehen. Rannte sie etwa weg? Völlig verwirrt, aber ebenso entschlossen, nahm sie die Verfolgung auf. „Bitte warte! Was hast du denn?"

Cassies verzweifelte Rufe spornten sie nur zu einem noch schnelleren Lauf an. Ihre Ablenkung war zwar geglückt, hatte ihr aber nicht genug Zeit verschafft. Sie war schon in drei verschiedene Straßen eingebogen und jedes mal hatte Cassie zu schnell aufgeholt, um ein passendes Versteck zu finden.

Einzig der Umstand, dass sie durch die Ecken behindert wurde, sorgte dafür, dass Cassie sie noch nicht eingeholt hatte. Aber auch dieses bisschen Glück sollte sie verlassen. Als sie um die nächste Ecke bog, lief sie direkt auf einen weiträumigen Platz, mit einem Springbrunnen in der Mitte zu. Dem Triumphschrei hinter sich zu urteilen nach, wusste Cassie, dass sie gewonnen hatte.

Ohne Vorwarnung tauchte vor ihr eine Gestalt auf, so dass sie stark abbremsen musste, um nicht in sie zu knallen. Trotzdem wollte Cissie nicht aufgeben und drehte sich weg, um weiter zu laufen, als sich zwei, erstaunlich große Hände auf ihre Schultern legten, um sie zurück zuhalten.

„Keine Angst. Ich werde dich beschützen." Die beruhigende Stimme gehörte nicht zu Cassie. Hoffnungsvoll hielt sie inne, um sich die Gestalt genauer anzuschauen. WonderWoman. Vor Erleichterung wäre Cissie ihr am liebsten in die Arme gefallen, doch ein lauter Schrei hinter ihr lies sie zusammenzucken. „Lass deine dreckigen Finger von ihr."

Sofort begannen sich WonderWomans Züge zu verdüstern und sie stellte sich beschützend vor Cissie. „Ich weiß, dass du unter einer Droge stehst und kann dir dein Verhalten verzeihen, WonderGirl, aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du Arrowette weiter belästigst." Die Bestimmtheit mit der WonderWoman sprach, ließ Cassie in ihrer Wut stocken. Doch kurze Zeit später gewann die Droge in ihr wieder Oberhand.

„Du willst sie für dich haben, das lass ich nicht zu. Sie gehört mir." Wie eine Furie kreischend schoss sie auf WonderWoman zu um sie anzugreifen. Auf diese Reaktion hatte sie allerdings gewartet und behielt das Betäubungsmittel schon bereit, als ihr Schützling auf sie zuraste.


	14. Entspannung

**14 – Entspannung**

Robin stand bis zur Brust im warmen glasklaren Meer. Vor ihm schwamm Conner vergnügt durchs Wasser. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was gerade erst passiert war. Mit knapper Mühe hatte er es geschafft Conner davon zu überzeugen dass nackt baden keine gute Idee war, so dass er zumindest seine Unterwäsche als Badehosenersatz anhatte.

Dass er ihm die Geschichte mit den Fischen wirklich abgekauft hatte, konnte er immer noch nicht glauben. Wenigstens hatte Conner bei der ganzen Aktion den versteckten Komunikator nicht entdeckt, so blieb ihm wenigstens etwas Hoffnung.

„Vorsicht Welle." Rief ihm Conner als Warnung zu, da wurde er auch schon von den Beinen gerissen und unter Wasser gedrückt. Sekunden später wurde er an die Oberfläche gezogen, um sich in Conners Armen wieder zu finden.

„Tut mir leid Robin, ich habe es wohl übertrieben." Hörte er Conner sich entschuldigen. Dabei drückte er sich ein wenig zu sehr gegen Robin und hatte seine Hände, wie zu erwarten, an den falschen Stellen. Das Kombiniert mit der Abwesentheit von Kleidung und dem Gefühl von Haut an Haut, war für Robin einfach zuviel.

„Dann hör gefälligst auf mich ständig mit diesen Wellen zu überrollen." Verlangte Robin wütend. Dann befreite er sich recht heftig aus Conners Armen und ging ein paar Meter auf Abstand, was sich in dem hohen Wasser als sehr schwer gestaltete. Da Conner allerdings Spaß daran gefunden hatte, ihn mit einer Welle untergehen zu lassen, um ihn dann zu retten bekam er langsam Übung.

„Was ist denn? Ich mach doch nur ein bisschen Spaß. Komm schon Robin, sei mir nicht böse." Rief ihm Conner entschuldigend nach. Doch leider reagierte Robin darauf, nicht im geringsten. Stattdessen bemerkte Conner entsetzt, dass er sich in Richtung Strand bewegte.

„Wo willst du denn hin?" Als Conner darauf keine Antwort bekam, ließ er mit seiner Kontakttelekinese eine unsichtbare Mauer entstehen, um ihn zu stoppen. Dann stürmte er ihm hinterher, um zu fragen was los war. Doch als Robin gegen die Wand stieß, zögerte der nicht lange und ging einfach in die andere Richtung weiter. Schnell zog Conner die unsichtbare Wand in einem Ring um Robin, damit er nicht weiter vor ihm fliehen konnte.

Der so Gefangene hingegen verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass sein Temperament mit ihm durchgegangen war. Eigentlich war er immer ruhig und besonnen, aber diese Situation hatte all seine Geduld aufgebraucht. Trotzdem versuchte er seine Ruhe wieder zu finden, indem er tief durchatmete. Im gleichen Augenblick trat Superboy unangenehm dicht von hinten an ihm heran und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern.

„Was ist denn los mit dir?" Versuchte Conner von ihm zu erfahren. Am liebsten hätte Robin sich von ihm losgerissen, aber dank der unsichtbaren Wand gab es keinen Ausweg. Also ließ er einen lang gezogenen Seufzer hören und versuchte es mit einer anderen Taktik.

„Das sollte ich wohl dich fragen, schließlich muss ich wegen dir ständig Salzwasser schlucken."

Erklärte er Conner in dem beleidigsten Tonfall, den er hinbekam. Schuldbewusst drehte Conner Robin zu sich herum, damit er ihn ansehen konnte.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte doch nur, dass du dich ein bisschen entspannst und Spaß hast. Aber ich bin das wohl von der ganz falschen Seite angegangen." Gab Conner resigniert zu. Im glauben ihn an der richtigen Stelle zu haben, wollte Robin schon vorschlagen einfach wieder an den Strand zu gehen als Conner ihm ins Wort fiel.

„Die Maske muss weg." Erklärte Conner ihm gelassen. Da er von dem geschockten Robin keine Reaktion erhielt, versuchte er ihm zu erläutern, was er meinte. „Solange du die Maske trägst, bist du gewissermaßen im Dienst, da ist es doch kein Wunder das du dich nicht entspannen kannst. Außerdem lieben wir uns doch, wird es da nicht langsam Zeit, dass ich dein wahres Gesicht sehe?" Fragte Conner ihn geradezu beschwörerisch.

Robin hingegen blieb fast das Herz stehen. Das konnte Conner nicht ernst meinen. Um Robin zu werden, hatte er geschworen jeden von Batmans Befehlen zu folgen. Einer davon lautete, nie jemanden ohne seine Erlaubnis seine Identität zu verraten. Nicht mal sein Vater wusste darüber Bescheid, geschweige denn Superboy. Er konnte doch unmöglich von ihm verlangen seinen Schwur zu brechen.

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht tun kann." Stellte Robin klar. Sofort machte sich auf Conners Gesicht wieder ein hinterlistiges Lächeln breit.

„Natürlich kannst du das nicht. Aber ich." Erklärte Conner von seiner Idee begeistert und griff nach der Maske. Sofort wollte Robin zurückweichen, prallte aber gegen die unsichtbare Wand, die Conner immer noch aufrecht erhielt. Blitzschnell ergriff er die Hand um sie aufzuhalten.

„Versteh bitte, dass ich das nicht zulassen kann. Also bitte hör auf, ansonsten werde ich mich wehren und ich will dich wirklich nicht verletzen." Erklärte er Conner mit tödlichen Ernst. Ohne jede Waffe standen Robins Chancen gegen ihn schlecht, doch er würde nicht kampflos aufgeben. Er würde sein Versprechen nicht so einfach brechen.

„Du musst es mir also unbedingt schwer machen." Warf ihm Conner zerknirscht vor. Mit Schrecken spürte Robin wie eine unsichtbare Kraft sich um seinen Körper schloss und ihn festhielt. Völlig hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie sich Conners Hand aus seinem Griff befreite.

„Hör sofort auf damit Conner." Befahl eine volltönende Stimme schräg hinter ihnen. Obwohl sie nicht Batman gehörte, konnte Robin nur erleichtert aufatmen, als er Superman knapp über dem Wasser schweben sah. Conners Gesicht hingegen verzog sich vor Wut, als er von Robin abließ, um aus dem Wasser auf Supermanns Höhe zu schweben. „Verschwinde." Zischte Conner ihm zu.

„Conner du . . ." Weiter kam Supermann nicht, da schlug Conner schon zu. Sofort blockte Supermann ab und gleich folgte der nächste Schlag. Innerhalb von Sekunden brach ein heftiger Kampf aus, der sich weit über Robins Kopf hin verlegte. Trotzdem wandte er sich ab und begann sich auf den Strand zu zubewegen. Robin war sich völlig sicher, dass Supermann gewann. Außerdem war der Tag schon ernidriegend genug, ohne sich dem Superhelden in Unterwäsche zu präsentieren.


	15. Hoffnung

**15 – Hoffnung**

In Metropolis reihten sich die Hochhäuser unter der Nachmittagssonne aneinander. Während Cassie auf sie zu flog, konnte sie eine kleine Unregelmäßigkeit am Rand eines der flachen Dächer erkennen. Als sie näher kam verwandelte sie sich langsam in eine Silhouette und kurz bevor sie den Tower erreichte, erkannte sie den Grund ihres Fluges. Mit den Beinen über dem Rand und dem Gesicht in seine Händen vergraben, saß Conner.

„Hey wie geht es dir?" Cassie versuchte ihre Stimme fröhlich klingen zu lassen, versagte jedoch kläglich. Mittlerweile war ihr Kopf wieder klar und frei von dem Zeug mit dem Venus sie getroffen hatte, aber das bedeutete auch, dass sie sich erinnerte was sie getan hatte. Der gleiche Grund, warum Conner hier saß und aussah, als wäre die Welt untergegangen. Mit einem Seufzen lies Cassie sich neben ihm nieder.

„Ich habe gerade vier Stunden nach Cissies Bogen gesucht. Sie meinte, ohne ihn bräuchte ich nicht einmal zu versuchen, mich bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Nur leider hab ich ihn irgendwo über einer Bergkette abgeworfen und kann das Ding einfach nicht mehr finden. Deshalb wollte ich fragen, ob du mir vielleicht helfen würdest." Hoffnungsvoll warf sie einen Blick zur Seite, nur um zu sehen das Conner sich immer noch keinen Zentimeter bewegt hatte. Langsam machte Cassie dieses merkwürdige Verhalten Angst.

„Schlimmer als das was ich getan habe, kann es auch nicht sein." Versuchte sie Conner zu beruhigen. Die Gestalt neben ihr zeigte immer noch keine Reaktion und in ihr machte sich langsam Panik breit.

„Conner . . . komm schon . . . sag was." Flehte sie ihn an, als sich schrecklich Bilder eines schwer verletzten Robin vor ihrem inneren Auge breit machten. Cassie erinnerte sich genau wie schnell sie selbst wütend geworden war und sogar WonderWoman, mit der Absicht sie zu verletzten, angegriffen hatte. Allerdings besaß Conner die Kraft, jedem problemlos die Knochen zu brechen. Was wenn Robin ihn wütend gemacht hatte und er unabsichtlich zu fest zugedrückt hatte? Was wenn . . .

„Er wird mich bis an den Rest seiner Tage hassen." Flüsterte Conner leise und riss Cassie so aus ihren Gedanken. Dann begann er ganz langsam zu erzählen, warum genau Robin ihn hassen sollte. Während der Geschichte wurden Cassies Augen immer größer und sie dankte allen Göttern, dass sie so etwas nicht getan hatte. Als Conner geendet hatte, musste sie einmal tief Luft holen, um ruhig sprechen zu können. „Das . . . das ist nicht deine Schuld und Robin weiß das. Er wird dir schon verzeihen."

„Es kommt noch schlimmer." Warf Conner ein und sah Cassie zum ersten Mal ins Gesicht. „Er hat um gefunden zu werden einen Kommunikator aktiviert und an gelassen. Batman hat mitgehört." Casssie zog scharf die Luft ein, als sie den Namen von Robins unheimlichen Mentor hörte, doch Conner fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„Ich war bewusstlos als Supermann uns ins JLA Hauptquartier brachte. Batman soll ziemlich . . . schlecht gelaunt gewesen sein und hat Robin sofort mitgenommen. Wenn ich Gotham oder Robin auch nur auf fünf Kilometer zu nahe komme, will er mir etwas sehr schlimmes antun. Mehr war aus Supermann nicht herauszubekommen, außer dass ich die Drohung lieber ernst nehmen soll. Deshalb versuche ich Robin die ganze Zeit über seinen Kommunikator zu erreichen, aber er antwortet nicht. Das kann nur heißen, er hasst mich und will nie wieder etwas mit mir zu tun haben."

Conners trauriger Blick zerbrach Cassie fast das Herz. Sie wusste genau, wie gut die beiden miteinander befreundet waren und dass sie irgendwie helfen wollte. Tröstend legte sie Conner den Arm um die Schulter. „Robin hasst dich bestimmt nicht, er braucht wahrscheinlich nur etwas Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken und selbst mit der Situation fertig zu werden. Was Batman angeht . . . der wird sich schon wieder beruhigen."

Trotz der aufbauenden Worte sah sie, dass Conner immer noch niedergeschlagen war. Da kam ihr eine Idee die ihrer beiden Problem lösen konnte. „Wie wär's wenn du nach Cissie Bogen suchst, während ich versuche Robin zu erreichen, um ein gutes Wort für dich einzulegen?"

Kaum hatte sie die Frage beendet, sah sie den Hoffnungsschimmer in Conners Gesicht. „Das würdest du tun?" Hakte er sofort nach und Cassie schenkte ihm ein überzeugtes Nicken. Woraufhin Conner glücklich übers ganze Gesicht strahlte. Cassie hingegen hoffte inständig, dass sie um ihr Versprechen zu halten nicht nach Gotham oder irgendwo in die Nähe von Batman musste.


End file.
